A Hogwarts Story
by HoldontomySoul
Summary: A random story that includes lots of random things of randomness with a little bit of random on the side.... this was up before and got deleted, but now it's back!R&R PEOPLE!R&R!


Hello People! I am pretty hyper right now so I thought that I would write a stupid, STUPID story! So here goes!

Ron Hermione and Harry were running down the halls of Hogwarts screaming "**WE ARE FAMILY!WE ARE FAMILY!**" At the top their lungs.

"Um guys, what the heck are we doing?" Hermione asked, stopping suddenly, causing Ron to crash into her, and Harry to crash into him, and they all fell over.

They all stared at passersby suspiciously, as though trying to find the culprits for their previous singing. Unexpectedly, Ron started galloping down the hallways, screaming the William Tell overture. Harry and Hermione followed suit, Harry still singing "WE ARE FAMILY!" and Hermione now singing, "I'VE GOT THE POWER!"

Meanwhile, Ron had reached the potions room where the first year's class was in session. Before Professor Slughorn knew who had barged into the room, Ron had grabbed him and given him a big hug. He started swaying, with his arms still clamped so tightly around Slughorn's neck, his face was turning purple. Ron began to sing loudly and very off key.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY! WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU! WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO?" Ron belted out the last few words with great gusto. The first years began covering their ears and screaming, "OH, THE PAIN! MOMMY, MAKE THE HORROR END!" one of the students actually stuck his face into the blinding solution he had concocted and then raced around the room shrieking, "AHHHHHH! I'VE GONE BLIND! HELP ME!MOOOOOOMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" soon the rest of the first years had gone to the students' cauldron attempting to stick their faces in the solution. Ron decided to help them out a bit. He tipped over the cauldron with his wand. Soon the room was full of blinded, psychotic eleven year olds, who were forcing Ron out of the room. Ron gave Slughorn a huge bear hug and bolted from the room screaming, "I DON'T WANT TO BE A CHICKEN, I DON'T WANT TO BE A DUCK, SO I SHAKE MY BUTT!"

Harry had zoomed into the Transfiguration classroom, where the third years were attempting to change teacups into gerbils. He ran up to professor McGonnagall's desk, grabbed her hands and started doing a bizarre waltz-type thing around the room, while singing, "YOU'RE JUST TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF OF YOU!" He bounced around the room a bit, making students levitate at random, now screaming,

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!" at the top of his voice.

Then he left the room, leaving half the class stranded in mid air and professor McGonnagal looking very confused.

Hermione flew into the charms room where the class that Ginny was in was trying to turn vinegar into wine.

"WHAT IS UP, MY HOMIE?" she yelled, giving Professor Flitwick such a hard high five that he fell off his desk.

"What are you doing here, you bushy-headed bookworm?" Zechariah Smith said in an evil robot voice.

Hermione turned to him and ran from the room, with her hands over her ears singing, "I AM BEAUTIFUL, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY! WORDS CAN'T BRING ME DOWN!"

Later in the Common Room……..

Harry Ron and Hermione had met back in Gryffindor tower and all were standing in front of the fire place with their arms thrown around each others shoulders, swaying and singing, "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" when they had finished, Neville applauded enthusiastically, tears streaming down his face, "that was Beautiful!" He sobbed.

Harry suddenly stood up and started singing, "I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT, TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT, SO SEXY IT HURTS!"…………

The next day, all of the first years were still blind, and Ron and Hermione had been walking like chickens all day long. Around lunchtime, they went to the Great Hall to eat. When they got there, Harry Ron and Hermione could not resist the temptation to rush in singing a song!

They all ran in, screaming,

"THE HILLS ARE ALIVE, WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!" Everyone stared at them as they went past.

That night as they walked back from Hagrid's house, a piano fell out of the sky and hit them on the heads. They all fell over and died.

In the afterlife, Ron, Harry and Hermione were running around God all day long, with their hands joined, singing, "RING AROUND THE ROSIE! POCKET FULL OF POSIES! ASHES ASHES, WE ALL FALL DOWN!" God told them to leave him alone for a while so he could take some Aspirin. While he took his meds, the trio ran around heaven screaming the hallelujah chorus at the top of their unangelic voices, driving everyone insane to the point where Saint Peter had had enough of their crap and smited them with a lightning bolt. All of the apostles and all of the saints applauded and cheered for Saint Peter's murder of the three pests. Until they remembered that the trio would be back because they can't die twice. So the trio then started running around Saint Peter singing Christmas Carols as loudly as was physically possible.

Finally, Ron, Hermione, and Harry ran back to one of their big heaven mansion type homes, and Ron ran to the freezer, and pulled out a bag of marijuana. They spent the rest of their time in heaven getting stoned, and nobody really cared because everybody thought the three of them were losers anyway, and then they lived happily ever after!

THE END!okkkkkaaaayyyyy, this was really stupid and all but please review, unless it scarred you for life. Which it might have done to lots of people. So tell me how good you think I am at being stupid! Or tell me that you want some of that Blinding solution, so you never have to look at this piece of crap ever again! Lol REVIEW!


End file.
